


Calmer Waters, Calmer Seas

by stump



Category: Panic! at the Disco
Genre: Fishing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-30
Updated: 2015-05-30
Packaged: 2018-04-01 22:45:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4037425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stump/pseuds/stump
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He stared in disbelief as he stood. All of his air was practically lifted from his lungs. There, trapped in his very own fishing net, writhed a long blue tail, flipping and smacking to the wooden floor.</p>
<p>or</p>
<p>The one where Dallon's a small fisherman and accidentally catches a merman named Brendon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Calmer Waters, Calmer Seas

Dallon swayed and stirred, rocking along with the unsteady water. The sea water rotted floorboards creaked under his weight, ached like old joints.

His back ached as he reached over for a matted fishnet floating along to the waves. He begged, hoped, prayed that there was something, anything, moving in that net. He hadn't gotten anything that day - not even a stray patch of seaweed. He came practically empty handed to the harbor days on end. A few stray perch and no perch dealers to buy it off his hands.

His hands slipped into the holes in the net, digging its thin wired frame into the tips of his fingers. He heaved up the thin, failing net, feeling a heavy weight pull it down. He bounced up on his toes, ecstatic to finally be able to bring something to port. Carp or bluegill, easily sold back at the harbor shops.

Dallon squeezed his eyes tightly shut, giving a hard tug to the net. He heard the loud, wet slap of something, clearly something, hitting the sea worn floorboards. He said himself a silent prayer before he peaked open his eyes.

He stared in disbelief as he stood. All of his air was practically lifted from his lungs. There, trapped in his very own fishing net, writhed a long blue tail, flipping and smacking to the wooden floor. He had only heard the myths, the legends of beautiful Syrians ready to kill a sailor with just her song, but he couldn't believe his eyes.

In sat in his very own net, a beautiful merman. Not the small proportioned mermaids they spoke in tales, but a boy, a man, toned and attractive, standing (or sitting) on the floorboards, appearing as tough as he can appear. He eyed Dallon up and down, studied his emotions, his shock, his sea salt and tattered clothes.

Dallon reached down, and became eye level with the creature. Gills near his neck were surrounded with a light blue hue of scales. He had startlingly large brown eyes, wide and questioning, curious. His hair suck to his forehead, thickly coated in a muck of stray sand and an almost starchy sea water film.

"I...I-wow," Dallon practilly spoke to himself, as the creature only eyed him, stared quizzical at his facial features. "I-I don't...I'm sorry. You...you seem to have gotten stuck in my net here, haha." He pulled a bit at the net, but it wrapped all around the creature's fins, trappings them from movement.

"Wait, wait, hold on I...I have something here," Dallon dug around in his pocket, running his fingers over miscellaneous objects until he found his key item. "A-ha!" He pulled a small handy knife from his pocket, flipping it open from its hatch. "Don't worry little buddy, I'll get you out of there real soon. You don't seem like you're having too much fun being trapped in there, sorry, again," Dallon spoke as he ran the knife around the small plastic webbing of the net. A few strategic cuts, and he was able to tear the net free from the creature's frame.

"Okay, don't be scared, okay? I'm just gonna..." Dallon hunched up from his spot, and scooped his arm under the creature, on arm at its shoulder, one arm cradling to the creature's tail. Dallon ran his fingers a bit along the scales that aligned his tail. They were smooth to the touch, wet and silky under his fingertips.

Dallon made his way over to the side of the boat, and lowered himself as low as he could near the water. The creature didn't move for a moment, just turned to look and stare into Dallon's eyes. Dallon just smiled to the creature. "Come on, you should go. I don't want you do get caught by some strange man, you're a wonderful creature that doesn't need to be kept in a tank." Dallon swore that the creature smiled back at him with the comment.

The creature moved a bit in his arms, making a plop to the water. Dallon smiled down to the ripples in the waves.

Before he puttered off back to port to tell someone, anyone, about what he just experienced, the creature rose its head from the water. It gave a quizzical look to Dallon, before giving Dallon complete shock by talking to him, speaking the words, "B. You call me...B."

Dallon reached over the side of the boat, split wood sticking into his flesh. "Dallon. I'm...I'm Dallon. It's nice to meet you, B."

"It's nice to meet Dallon," the creature, B, smiled a large smile from light rose dusted lips, before sinking back to the depths of the sea water.


End file.
